Let's Play A Game
by Frankenstein-Drag-Queen
Summary: DX celebrates Triple H's birthday with a small party. They decides to play a game. Has alternative chapters, choose YOUR game!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let's Play A Game.  
Author: Kristina Q.  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me, sadly. I just play a bit with them.  
Distribution: Anywhere you want as long as you ask me.  
Warning: Profanity, male/male graphic sex, angst, silliness and other stuff.  
Rating: NC-17.  
Notes: This story has alternative endings. It's all up to you. Choose your game! Muahahaha cough hahahaha… lmao

July 27th.  
Hunter Hearst Helmsley was waiting patiently for his buddies to arrive. It was his birthday today so he had invited his closest friends. They should be there soon. He had been waiting for a while now. Why did they always show up later than they were supposed to?

The first knock on the hotel door brought Hunter out of his thoughts. He instinctively glanced at the door. He waited for a few seconds until there was another knock. He then rose from the small couch and headed towards the door.

There was a faint squeaky noise as he opened the door. "Hey, happy birthday Hunt!" he was greeted before he was quickly hugged by his friend.

"Hi Shawn… how're you feeling?" Hunter smiled. Shawn stepped into the suite and looked around, surprised to see that no one else had showed up yet. "No one's here…" he said as he stared at Hunter. "I know… they're late. Apparently" he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we're not" a voice came from behind them. In the doorway the rest of the guys were standing. Sean, Kane, Jesse and Billy.

Hunter grinned broadly. For a moment he was actually scared that no one wanted to come and celebrate his birthday.

Billy and Jesse were holding hands. As always. Those two just couldn't keep their hands off each other for a second. Sometimes Hunter had a slight feeling that they were both insane. Sure they were in love and that was great, but… They seemed to be glued to one another!

Kane. What the hell was he doing there? He wasn't invited! Oh, what the hell? He was Sean's best friend and Sean would be crushed if Hunter told Kane to get the fuck outta there. Sean had been secretly in love with Kane for the past year! Hunter really wished Sean would pull himself together and tell Kane how he felt!

"You got any beers? I'm fucking thirsty!" Jesse abruptly said, causing Hunter to grin and Billy to stare at him. The look on his face was just priceless. He was confused and very disappointed. It wouldn't surprise Hunter if the Outlaws had agreed not to get drunk.

"What? It's hot in here! And it's just beer, Billy!" Jesse defended himself. Billy raised his eyebrows, still staring at his lover.

Jesse did nothing but glance at Billy for a few seconds, trying to come up with another excuse to drink. He pouted when he couldn't find a better excuse. "Come on, Billy! It's his birthday and I wanna have some fun!" the younger man whined.

"Alright alright!" Billy finally surrendered when he saw that Jesse was looking at him with those pleading puppy dog eyes. Jesse then grinned happily. "But I swear if you pass out then you won't get anything for a week!"

"That sounds like a threat!" Jesse laughed, "You wouldn't last a day, babe!" Jesse smiled before stealing a quick kiss from Billy.

That was just your typical Outlaws. Hunter just couldn't quite understand them.

Kane wasn't wearing his mask. He looked really mad. Hunter just decided not to bother him tonight. Or ever! Kane could be quite dangerous! And especially if you hurt his little buddy, Sean.

Not more than a minute later, Shawn returned with as many beers as he could possibly carry in his arms. To no one's surprise Jesse was the first one to grab a beer. But something that no one had expected was that Kane also took a beer! He never drank!

Everyone gazed at him until he looked up again. Then everyone looked away.

"So what are we gonna do tonight? Anything special planned for us tonight Hunt?" Jesse asked before taking a sip from his beer. Before Hunter could answer, Shawn interrupted, letting everyone know what he thought they should be doing.

"Let's play a game!"

"A game?" Sean was puzzled. Kane still looked mad. Jesse and Billy just looked at each other, smiling. Hunter didn't know what to say. He shrugged. "Well, sounds like a good idea, but what kinda game?"

"Any suggestions?" Shawn asked, looking expectantly at everyone. 


	2. Truth Or Dare

"What about truth or dare?" Billy asked quietly as he grabbed a beer as well. Jesse sent him a mischievous stare. Billy looked at him confused. "What?" Jesse didn't say anything, only giggling almost inaudible. "Ok, I don't wanna know…" Billy said, his eyes wide.

Shawn grinned as he figured out what the braided man was thinking about. It was just typical Jesse. "Sounds like it's gonna be Truth or Dare?" He looked around, pleased to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"Good!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together before heading towards the small couch, waiting for everyone to join him. Surprisingly, Kane was the first to join him, planting himself next to Shawn on the TINY couch. Shawn shifted, trying to get just a bit away from Kane. He was almost sitting on his thigh!

Hunter couldn't help but giggle before sitting in the chair on the right side of the table that was set in the middle of the two small couches. Seconds later, the Outlaws made their way to the other small couch, simultaneously sitting down. Hunter blinked. Well, that looked strange, watching them two sit down at the EXACT same time.

"So, who's gonna start?" Shawn questioned, staring at everyone one at a time. Jesse only shrugged before taking a sip of his beer. Sean and Hunter stared at Billy. Billy stared back. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked, feeling strangely uncomfortable. "You did suggest the game!" Hunter grinned. "Damn…" Billy sighed, "Ok…"

He calmly sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought of something to come up with. Seconds later he felt a shoulder poking into his ribs. He glanced, annoyed, at his impatient lover. "We ain't got all day…" he leered, amused.

"Ok… since you're such an impatient brat then I'll ask you the first question!" Billy laughed. No one was surprised. They had all, including Jesse, been expecting he would ask him.

"Truth" Jesse quickly said. "Aw, man, you're supposed to say dare! Truth isn't funny!" Sean complained. "Yeah, sissy!" Shawn added. Jesse ignored their comments. He didn't wanna start off with a dare.

Billy thought for a few more seconds before finally saying something. "Is it true that you are scared of Kane?" he sniggered, knowing that Jesse would hate him for that question.

The eyes Jesse sent him told him that he would make him pay for that! "Yes…" Jesse forced out, "He IS scary!" Billy managed to suppress a laugh, only to be smacked on the thigh by the younger man.

"Your turn, Jess!" Shawn giggled, dragging Jesse back to reality. The younger man quickly turned towards his buddies. "Shawn… since you're so eager to play, then I'm gonna ask you! Truth or dare?" Shawn didn't hesitate for a second before saying "Truth" much to everyone's disappointment.

Jesse snickered, knowing exactly what to ask! "Is it true… that you had a more than friendly relationship to Marty Jannetty?" His lips were curled up in an evil grin as he lifted his beer to his mouth to finish it. Billy sighed almost inaudibly.

"Yes, it's true" Shawn simply said as if it was nothing. It left everyone agape! Not one word was said. Everyone was silenced by his answer… until Shawn continued the game. "Hunter. Birthday boy. You're next." Hunter smiled and leaned slightly forward, waiting for his question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Inwardly, everyone was practically squeeing. Finally there was gonna happen something! Billy suddenly shifted and Jesse giggled. No one really noticed though.

"Go flush the toilet!" Shawn exclaimed, causing everyone to stare oddly at him. "WHAT!" Shawn then began laughing, "No, man, just kidding! Prank call Undertaker and tell him he sucks!"

The Outlaws exchanged glanced and then looked at Kane. He looked a bit drunk. Shit, no wonder! Six empty beer bottles was placed in front of him on the table! How the hell did he manage to do that in such a short time? Jesse blinked, staring at his second beer and wondering if he had been drinking more and just forgot, because Kane simply COULDN'T have done that!

Sean turned to ask Kane if it was ok to prank call his brother. Kane only stared for a moment, his head swaying a bit before nodding exaggerated. He then slumped back in the cushions. Hunter picked up his cell phone and dialed Taker's number.

"'Lo?" said a dark voice.  
"Do you know what"  
"No"  
"You suck!" lots of giggling and laughing emerged from the background.  
"What the fuck? Who are you"  
"Why? You still suck!" and they all laughed even harder.  
"Motherfucker! I'm gonna kick the shit outta you!"

Hunter then hung up, unable to say anything coherent because of his own restrained laughter. Not even a split second later he burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Many seconds of laughter passed before they were all finally able to breathe again! Jesse then finished his beer followed by a light smack on his shoulder from his lover. This caused Jesse to smirk.

"Wasn't that great, Kane? Kane…?" Sean looked at Kane, realizing the big man had fallen into a deep sleep. "Damn!" Jesse laughed, "I guess he's a weak drinker!" he was quickly elbowed in the arm by Billy. "Ow!" he whimpered and rubbed his arm. "That means shut up" Shawn laughed. "Yeah, you talk too much…" Hunter continued.

Jesse couldn't help but giggle at that. Then he elbowed Billy as well. Unfortunately, Billy had been expecting it so he caught his elbow and dragged him closer until he was almost lying on top of him. "NO!" Jesse exclaimed as he realized what Billy was gonna do.

Jesse then started laughing and wriggling in Billy's lap when his lover began tickling him!

Hunter and Shawn stared strangely at each other while Sean tried to wake up Kane.

"Ok! Ok, I give up! Please stop!" Jesse panted while he laughed. "Those two are acting like children…" Hunter whispered to Shawn, who only nodded in silent agreement. Sean, in the meantime had given up with Kane. He was sleeping as if he had been fed sleeping pills all day.

Billy then released Jesse with a wide smile on his lips. Good thing Jesse was so ticklish! He could make him do anything if he tickled him! And it was ANYTHING!

Still giggling, Jesse dragged himself away from Billy and settling back in the couch. "Get on with the game!" Sean said in a rather harsh tone. He was quite disappointed that Kane had fallen asleep.

"Ok, whose turn is it?" Jesse asked, looking around at everyone. "Hunter's" Billy replied.

Hunter smiled. "Truth or dare… Jesse?"

Jesse nearly bounced since it was his turn to be asked now. "Truth…" he finally answered after some intense thinking. Billy shook his head in disappointment. "Is it true that you think Billy is horrible in bed?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders, unable to come up with any better question.

Jesse glanced at him for a few seconds before answering firmly. "No. He's amazing" he smiled and started cuddling Billy's arm, seeming very convincing. Billy was blushing lightly. He was feeling kinda embarrassed now.

"My turn then!" Jesse practically squeed before taking another beer, opening it and drinking half of it in one slurp. Billy rolled his eyes. "I'll ask Billy…" he said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh no…" everyone murmured at the same time. Jesse only grinned more. "Truth!" Billy quickly added, causing his younger lover to suddenly pout. Billy couldn't stand the look on his face. He hated when he made the 'lost puppy dog eyes' to him. It just made him look so damn adorable and irresistible. "Ok, dare then!" he then grumbled. "Yes!" Jesse exclaimed triumphantly.

"Kiss me… passionately!" the gleam in Jesse's eyes was enough to prevent Billy from complaining although he was on the verge of screaming "WHAT" in his face!

Hunter froze, the beer bottle halfway to his mouth, Shawn and Sean both did the "I knew he would say that" look on their faces.

Billy leaned closer to the younger man and claiming his lips in a somewhat cautious kiss. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before Jesse had deepened the kiss and increased the ferocity, nearly climbing on top of Billy, eager to taste more of him, not caring about the audience!

"Yeah, ok guys!" Sean complained when he realized that Jesse was EXTREMELY horny! The two men didn't break the kiss and Jesse started caressing Billy's thighs. Shawn began laughing lightly as he picked up his beer, rising from his seat and pouring the rest of its content out over Jesse's head.

Jesse gasped as the cold beer ran down his neck and back while everyone laughed, except Kane. He snored.

Shawn quickly threw himself back into the cushions, the impact causing Kane's limp body to suddenly fall to the side, up against Shawn.

Jesse's eyes were red with anger as he stared at Shawn! "Bastard! I'm gonna get you for this!" he yelled, grabbing his beer and aiming the bottle at Shawn. But Shawn managed to pull Kane in front of himself, the bottle hitting Kane right on his forehead with a loud "clunk". Kane woke up with a grunt, causing Jesse to nearly scream in fright, and then Kane fell back to sleep, falling back to other side of the couch again.

"Holy shit…" Hunter murmured. "I second that" Billy said. Jesse was practically still in shock. Sean just shook his head. "Kids!" he exclaimed. Shawn was still laughing.

"I think the party ended for Kane" Shawn giggled, finally trying to stop laughing. Jesse leaned closer to Billy again, hoping for another kiss. Billy nudged him away, smiling. "You smell like the inside of a beer bottle, babe!" Jesse just stuck his tongue out at him, fiddling with one beer soaked braid.

"I think we're heading home," Billy smiled, "This kid here can't behave himself and he really needs a shower!" Jesse winked, knowing that he was in for more than just a shower. Some fun!

"Please don't tell me what you're gonna do!" Sean shuddered, lightly tapping Kane's cheek, hoping for him to wake up soon.

"Alright, thanks for dropping by. I really appreciate it!" Hunter said, rising to give his fellow DX buddies a goodbye hug. Jesse hadn't really realized how much he had been drinking before he was gonna walk. He stumbled a bit, stepping over Billy's feet as he tried not to fall over the couch. Hunter snickered as he watched the Outlaws make their way out of the room.

"What a party…" Shawn said, finishing his last beer, "Guess you and Kane are gonna crash here, huh?" he asked Sean. "Yeah, seems so. He's out like a light!"

"Guess he's not used to drinking" 


End file.
